


Cienka czerwona linia

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Evil!Mycroft, Gen, His Last Vow alternate ending, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnussen musi zostać zlikwidowany. To jego misja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cienka czerwona linia

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo luźno inspirowane filmem o tym samym tytule. Chodzi o sam motyw zaskoczenia, gdy misja okazuje się nie być tym, czego się spodziewano.

— Wziąłeś broń?

— Po co miałbym brać broń na świąteczny obiad u twoich rodziców?!

— Jest w kieszeni płaszcza?

— Tak!

Sherlock kiwa głową. Póki co wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem Mycrofta. John niczego nie podejrzewa, zresztą jak mógłby? Sherlock sam ledwo ukrył swoje zaskoczenie, gdy jego brat przedstawił mu swoją propozycję na jednoczesne _pozbycie się_ \- jak to określił - problemu Magnussena i Mary. Po wcześniejszym zachowaniu Mycrofta nie był się w stanie domyślić, co starszy Holmes planuje, jednak ostatecznie wszystko wyszło na jego. CAM zniknie, a Mary będzie wolna. Decyzja, czy pozostanie w ich życiu, należy już tylko do Johna, choć Sherlock skrycie liczy na pozytywne rozstrzygnięcie także w tej sprawie. Nieważne jednak, co zdecyduje John; Sherlock musi zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, a póki Magnussen żyje, nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.

Dlatego wniosek był prosty. Magnussen musi zostać zlikwidowany.

Mycroft przygotował plan sam, Sherlock ma go jedynie wykonać. Omawiali go dziesiątki razy, a właściwie: Mycroft mówił, ze spotkania na spotkanie zdradzając coraz więcej szczegółów, a on tylko słuchał. Wszystko dopracowane było w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, podobnie jak dwa lata wcześniej, gdy miał pozbyć się Moriarty’ego. Tym razem jednak pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją ma jedynie jego brat. Sherlock nigdy mu tego nie powiedział i nigdy tego przed nikim nie przyzna, ale nie przeszkadza mu to. Ufa inteligencji brata.

Wsiadają do prywatnego śmigłowca i kilkadziesiąt minut później wysiadają przed Appledore, skarbnicą sekretów najważniejszych ludzi nie tylko w samej Wielkiej Brytanii, ale i na świecie. Sherlock czuje w żyłach poryw adrenaliny, gdy strażnicy prowadzą ich do środka bez uprzedniego przeszukania, aż w końcu staje oko w oko z Charles Augustusem Magnussenem.

Wszystko jest tak, jak mówił Mycroft. Ciągle to on rozdaje karty. Podtyka mu pod rękę laptop, a Magnussen wydaje się być szczerze ucieszony. Sherlock ma ochotę prychnąć na jego naiwność. _W gruncie rzeczy wszyscy są jednakowi_ , myśli.

Wszystko jest tak, jak miało być, dopóki mężczyzna nie zaczyna się śmiać. John, dzięki Bogu, wykonuje jego polecenie i pyta, dlaczego się śmieje, na co CAM odpowiada niejasno:

— Ponieważ Sherlock Holmes popełnił olbrzymi błąd, który zniszczy życie jego i ludzi mu najbliższych. Ale pozwólcie, że pokażę wam mój skarbiec.

Sherlock czuje, jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz, silny jak wstrząs elektryczny. Przełyka ślinę przez zaciśnięte gardło i próbuje opanować oddech, schodząc za Johnem po schodach, wgłąb Appledore. Oczywiście zdaje sobie sprawę, że Magnussen mógł zwyczajnie spanikować, powiedzieć coś, by odwrócić ich uwagę, ale jego pewność siebie powoduje, że nie jest w stanie odsunąć od siebie myśli, że coś jest nie tak, jak planowali.

— To wejście do moich skarbców. Tu was wszystkich trzymam — mówi Magnussen, wciąż się uśmiechając. Oddech Sherlocka jest płytki i nierówny.

Magnussen otwiera drzwi, a serce Sherlocka zatrzymuje się i opada w jego klatce piersiowej.

Przez umysł gwałtownie przemykają mu wszystkie rozmowy z Mycroftem sprzed ostatnich kilku tygodni, wszystkie dyskusje o tym, co może się wydarzyć, ale nie jest w stanie przywołać choć jednej, w której zakładają scenariusz, który właśnie realizuje rzeczywistość. Białe ściany rażą go swoją pustką, tak że musi odwrócić wzrok.

 _Jesteś pewien? Jesteś pewien, że ma tam piwnice z archiwami?_ — pytał Mycrofta na jednym z ostatnich tajnych zebrań, tajnych przed Johnem, rządem i MI6, choć podejrzewa, że Mycroft sam znaczył więcej niż cały brytyjski wywiad razem wzięty.

 _Drogi bracie, chyba wystarczająco dobrze mnie znasz_ — odpowiedział mu wtedy, pamięta te słowa, tę nutę arogancji w głosie brata, pamięta, że dokładnie w tej chwili zaufał jego planowi.

Słyszy, że John wciąż o coś dopytuje, jakby nie rozumiał, choć pewnie faktycznie nie rozumie. Nie wie, że Sherlock miał podłożyć Magnussenowi laptopa i zastrzelić go w razie nagłej potrzeby, albo poczekać na agentów kontrwywiadu, by zrobili to za niego. Nie wie, że mieli naciągnąć prawdę w imię większego dobra. Nie wie, że teraz nie mają wyboru.

Lub raczej że Sherlock go nie ma.

Mógłby wciąż udawać, że odebrano mu laptopa siłą, ale te zeznania wykluczyłaby najprostsza analiza odcisków palców. Mógłby zeznać, że zostali porwani, ale zaprzeczyliby temu wszyscy pracownicy Magnussena i nagranie z czarnej skrzynki, które niechybnie znajduje się wciąż w helikopterze. Mógłby go zastrzelić i wytłumaczyć się koniecznością obrony własnej, tyle że nikt w to nie uwierzy, bo Magnussen nie ma żadnego powodu, by ich atakować. Aresztują i jego, i Johna za próbę sprzedaży tajemnic rządowych, a Mycroft się wszystkiego wyprze, żeby uratować chociaż siebie. Oskarżenia o zdradę stanu nawet brytyjski rząd w jego osobie nie będzie w stanie odwrócić. Jeśli Sherlock szybko na coś nie wpadnie, złamie słowo.

Zamyka oczy, ale nawet wtedy widzi przed sobą Johna, słyszy jego śmiech, jego _jesteś niezwykły_ —

— Chodźmy na zewnątrz, zaraz pewnie tu będą. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż was aresztują.

Magnussen wychodzi, a Sherlock próbuje nie osunąć się na podłogę. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Mycroft mógł nie przewidzieć tak banalnej rzeczy. Pałac myśli.

— Sherlocku, mamy jakiś plan? — pyta John, wciąż ufny John, wciąż przekonany o jego nieomylności. Sherlock czuje pod powiekami pieczenie łez. — Sherlock?

John wychodzi, a on chwilę za nim z przygniatającym ciężarem poczucia winy. Nie ochronił go, tak jak mu obiecał. Naraził go na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Zawiódł. Zawiódł. Po raz kolejny zawiódł jedyną osobę, na której mu kiedykolwiek zależało, jedyną, na której będzie mu zależeć.

Niebo zdążyło już rozświetlić się gwiazdami. Magnussen każe Johnowi się nachylić, John wysyła mu błagalne spojrzenie, a on może tylko patrzeć.

Nienawidzi samego siebie.

Idiotyczne pstrykanie zdaje się rozburzać w nim wszystko od środka, uwalniać nowe pokłady nienawiści do samego siebie za to, kim jest, a głoś Moriarty’ego w jego głowie wciąż powtarza słowa jak mantrę śpiewnym tonem: _zawiodłeś go, Sherlock, jesteś bezużyteczny, Sherlock, to znów przez ciebie, Sherlock_.

— Sherlock? — prosi John znów, rozdzierając jego serce na pół.

— Musisz mu pozwolić… przepraszam. Przepraszam. — Jego głos łamie się, ale to bez znaczenia.

Słyszy odgłos nadciągających śmigłowców i w jego umyśle nagle pojawia się rozwiązanie, którego nawet nie próbuje rozważać.

— Sherlock Holmes i John Watson, natychmiast odsunąć się od tego mężczyzny — słyszy jeszcze głos Mycrofta i uświadamia sobie, że właśnie _to_ był plan, to był prawdziwy plan, inaczej nie byłoby go tutaj. Powinien być wściekły, ale teraz nic poza rozwiązaniem nie ma dla niego znaczenia.

— Wyjaśnijmy sobie tylko jedno… Archiwa Appledore istnieją tylko w twojej pamięci, nigdzie indziej?

— Nie są prawdziwe, nigdy nie były — potwierdza. Sherlock jest już pewien.

— Sherlock Holmes i John Watson…!

— W porządku, są niegroźni!

—…odsunąć się od tego mężczyzny.

— Cel nieuzbrojony, powtarzam: cel nieuzbrojony…

— Sherlocku, co robimy? — pyta John, jego John, jego, jego John. Gdyby tylko mógł to rozegrać inaczej, gdyby mógł mu powiedzieć…

— Nic, nic nie da się zrobić — rzuca Magnussen, uśmiechając się. — Nie jestem żadnym złym charakterem, nie mam złych planów. Jestem tylko biznesmenem pozyskującym nowe aktywa. A wy się do nich zaliczacie. — Sherlock skupia swój wzrok na Johnie, by powstrzymać nagłe drżenie rąk. _To dla niego. To wszystko dla niego._ — Niestety tym razem nie zostanie pan bohaterem, panie Holmes.

— Sherlock Holmes i John Watson, odsuńcie się…

— Nie jestem bohaterem — mówi, sięgając do kieszeni Johna po broń. John nie reaguje ani nie odpycha go na nagły bliższy kontakt i Sherlock dziękuje za to w myślach wszystkim niebiosom. — Jestem wysoce funkcjonalnym socjopatą. Wesołych świąt! — krzyczy i pociąga za spust bez zawahania.

Słyszy strzał, rzuca broń na ziemię. Wszystko wydaje mu się teraz nierzeczywiste, nierealne, huk silnika helikoptera, gwiazdy nad nimi, głos Mycrofta. Jest tylko on, bezbarwna krew na rękach i John.

Jego John.

— Chryste, Sherlock! — krzyczy. _Nie martw się, John_ , chce powiedzieć. _Tak jest lepiej. Tak będzie lepiej._

— Odsuń się ode mnie, John — mówi zamiast tego. Zaskakuje go, że jego głos jest tak spokojny.

— Och, Chryste, Sherlock… Sherlock… co ty zrobiłeś…

Podnosi ręce nad głowę, ale nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać i odwraca się, by jeszcze raz na niego spojrzeć. Na jego złote jak promienie wiosennego słońca włosy lekko przyprószone siwizną, na ciemnoniebieskie oczy, teraz, po raz ostatni, skupione tylko na nim. Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko, choć jego ciałem wstrząsają drgawki. Czuje spływającą po policzku łzę.

— To, co ci obiecałem — mówi odrobinę za cicho, widząc, jak kolana Johna niemal się pod nim uginają. — Teraz będziesz bezpieczny.

— Nie… Sherlock… Nie chciałem takiego bezpieczeństwa, chciałem tylko, żebyś… — John nie kończy, a on nie słucha, nie może słuchać.

Opada na kolana, wokół siebie mając tylko głuchą ciszę. Przekracza cienką czerwoną linię, zza której nie ma już powrotu. Nigdy nie zmyje tej krwi z rąk, tak jak nie będzie w stanie ściągnąć z siebie brzemienia beznadziejnej miłości do Johna Watsona.

I chociaż John zostaje po drugiej stronie, wie, że postąpił słusznie.


End file.
